Dinolandia island
The dinolandia island is a fictional place that is an great continent , it is gigantic , compared to greenland , not even Australia gets close , yet it is not big as North america , the fauna are late surviving dinosaurs , however there is a place known as the dinolandia city , it is located on a ocean , which there is gigantic baloons or hydro pumps making the island afloat , the dominant species are the troodontids , sapient troodons which live on the island , they are hunted by the Ghouls , creatures that came from Tokyo by accident. But , what if , all the troodontids disapeared, what would happen to the city itself? 1 day after people Energy runs out of the city , the ghoul tower as well. As the energy runs out , the President tower of Yakumo Oomori , which played classical music has now stopped , Yakumo Oomori take notice of this , and he calls all of his troodosapiens , but little did he know that they aren't responding , because they are either gone or that their cellphones have died due to the battery. Meanwhile at the tropical rainforest , nothing has changed at all, mother nature lives her normal life. With no worries. 2-4 days after people the hydro balloons are resisting , but not for very long , meanwhile the sewer collapses , the subway is flooded , the subways of dinolandia that once connected the entire city has now been infested of rotting feces and urine along with some toilet , in the Dinolandia zoo , the dinosaurs , synapsids , humanoids , dylanus and future animals are starving , the first of the to get out are the Sauropods , gigantelopes , ceratopsians , tyrannosauroids , ankylosaurids , spinosaurus , stegosaurids and pterosaurs such as Triceratops , euplocephalus , ankylosaurus , tyrannosaurus , gastonia , edmontonia , gigantelopes , rudihorn , alamosaurus , brachiosaurus , tarchia , saichania , torosaurus , styracosaurus , stegosaurus , kentrosaurus , diplodocus , amargasaurus , pinacosaurus , tarbosaurus , abelisaurus , carnotaurus and the great future elephant have already escaped, some primates climbed the fences such as chimpanzees , Gorillas , horranes , raboons and the rest of the animals let free all the other species which where on the zoo , they need to find their suitable habitat , but the time is ticking , as the hydro-baloons can explode at any time , destroying the city. 1 week after people The advanced weapons , which will last for centuries , have proven to be hard worthy , instead of them just shutting down , they started to shoot the Spectral space pirates machines , which when falling from the ground , they hit with extreme force , shattering the ground , then another machine is shoot , another ship then finally one of the ships fall down and BANG , one of the hydro balloons explode , with enough force that it is heard from the forests and valleys, the city start to collapse, then another balloon explodes , untill the city falls under water , now , a new atlantis is made , the ruins of the dinolandia city are now preserved underground , along with dead bodies of animals which couldn't escape on time , like hamsters , birds and other pets which lives on cages. Meanwhile at the forests , Coelo , Yakumo Oomori and the rest of team deino tries to rebuild the tower station , but upon reaching the "city" , all that they see are a great sea , with falling ships. As the buildings crumble and the city explodes , the frightened birds fly off the park in the town center , the CCG tower collapses , being exploded , the tower that was once made to hunt and kill ghouls , have proven to be indenfenseless to the explosions , the great Dinolandia work tower falls in the ground , the pet shops where ravaged by hungry zoo animals which escaped the city at time , the base of Rize kamishiro is thrown at the air , severall feets , before it hits , the inhabitants of there that are mostly ghouls die , Rize does not die , but its already too late , the ground crumbles revealing a deadly oceans , full of mosasaurs , fish and plesiosaurs , Rize does not react at time and is sadly eaten by a hungry mosasaurus ( or not , it depends on your point of view ) ,the NMC's at dinolandia city escape at time , they are lucky as their New york cousins , the sudden pop of the balloons expand the water , becoming ravenous as the air released from the balloons are so strong that big waves are formed , then they turn into tsunamis , destroying the rest of the city. The roads , subway systems and everything on the balloons explosion , are thrown several feet in the air , before being tossed into the water , doomsday has already happened. 2 years after people After the city was destroyed , the animals that escaped on time survived , now many species of dinosaurs that were cloned back to life such as Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Dryosaurus, Hypsilophodons, Iguanodons, Rhabdodons, Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Liliensternus, Coelophysis, Eoraptors, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Diplodocus, Troodons, Therizinosaurus, , Pachyrhinosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Parksosaurus, Hesperonychus, Chirostenotes, Oviraptors, Citipatis, Edmontonias (Nodosaurids), Alamosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, Albertosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Styracosaurus, Einiosaurus, Maiasauras, Orodromeus, Othnielias, Daspletosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Suchomimus, Microceratus, Aucasaurus, Baryonyx, Majungasaurus, Rahonavis, Plateosaurus, Massospondylus, Lufengosaurus, Shunosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Dinheirosaurus, Lusotitans, Argentinosaurus, Nigersaurus, Rebbachisaurus, Paralititan, Opisthocoelicaudias, Rapetosaurus, Miragaias, Giganotosaurus, Hetrodontosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Saltasaurus, Alvarezsaurus, Mononykus, Shuvuuias, Ornitholestes, Allosaurus, Camarasaurus, Indominus Rex, Velociraptors , Spinosaurus, and Stegosaurus fill the ecossystem with late surviving dinosaurs , along with many future animals like Gigantelopes , rudihorns , horranes , raboons , desert leapers and etc. While the animals are living , there was another problem , these animals weren't familiar to the enviroment , so they started to find Missy's farm and hunted all of the Domestic blue runner , chickensaur and domestic pigs , the ghouls have never found the gigantelopes or rabbucks in their lifes , so they thought that these where different animals that habited dinolandia before , so they let their population grow a little bit , What did you expect?, its an city that floats on hydro balloons , of course the balloons would explode and the city turn into a atlantis. USE YOUR BRAIN! 4 years after people While the dinosaurs and etc are living , one certain type of structure stands out from the rest , a tower , that seems to have life in it , the ghoul tower , this only one building wont collapse , due to that the owners will rebuild the tower untill they die. 78 years after people Yakumo Oomori , Nico , Naki , Itori , Roma , Uta , Shikorae and Deino along with Coelo survived , because they are either gods or Coelo made them live forever , by this time , the future animals population have grown so large that they have diversified , yet the world has changed , while Dinolandia has not felt nothing , the whole world is dominated by the spectral space pirates , yet some day they are going to come and destroy the island. 25,000 years after people Yakumo Oomori , Nico , Naki , Itori , Roma , Uta , Shikorae and Deino along with Coelo are still alive , they still live the world like its the same day , untill , the ice age , the landbridge has connected Dinolandia to mainland North america , where a new species rose up , the Gorilla yeti ( Gorilla yeti yeti ) , these gorillas have evolved to survive in the cold temperatures , they migrated till the icy tundras , meanwhile the ice age has almost , if not whiped out the entire spectral space pirates cities , the animals have now diversified , meanwhile , the dinosaurs have spreaded to the mainland , meanwhile , the ghouls notice this and start to migrate them , for many days , after months they reach North America , there they stablish their new life , hunting caribous , reindeers , dinosaurs and etc. With no worries. 20,000,00 years after people ( 20 millions of years presumably ) The ghouls , mother nature and deino and coelo have now started to rebuild their world with the new sapient races like Bass.EXEs, European vampires, American vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, alien species, Winged Pikmin.Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Islands Category:Dinosaurs Category:Humor Category:Collapses Category:Structures Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse